Taking up the arms
by Hawklan
Summary: Xander gets a letter from New York and the content really surprises him.
1. Chapter 1

Taking up the arms

by Hawklan

Disclaimer: All things from BTVS belong to Joss Whedon and co. All things from Gordon Black belongs to Nocturna_Audio and all other xovers I might use belong to their creators.

Summary: Xander gets a letter from New York and the content really surprises him.

Timeframe for BVTS: After "The Zeppo" and Xander never went as a soldier at Halloween  
Timeframe for GB: Unspecified  
Note: Because it is a fanfic it is naturally AU. I know most of you won't probably know the xover because it is a German story, but you don't really need to for this story. All you will need to know will be explained.

Taking up the arms - Chapter One

Xander had just had enough. More or less betrayed by his friends and called the useless one. He still saved their asses the night before by disarming a bomb in the cellar of the school, while they fought in the library against the sisterhood of crazy bitches, who nearly opened the Hellmouth. The only reason he knows about that is because Faith just told him.

He looked around the cafe he was sitting in with Faith for breakfast, but didn't see anything interesting, so he took a deep breath and faced Faith again. He smiled, as he looked at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. "Thank you Faith. At least I can still count on you, even if you weren't so happy with me after I turned your offer down yesterday."

"Yeah, Xan, about that. Why did you turn me down? That wasn't very flattering and frankly I didn't like it at all," Faith said to that.

"Be truthful Faith, what would you have done after we'd had our fun if I had taken you up on that offer?" Xander asked.

Faith fudged a bit, but didn't say anything.

"Ok, let me guess. You'd probably have thrown me out, wouldn't you?" Xander said.

Faith just nodded to that.

"You see, that's why I turned you down Faith."

With a surprised look Faith looked at him and just said, "Huh?"

Taking a deep breath Xander started again, "You really don't understand, don't you?" Not waiting for an answer he continued, "Faith, I didn't turn you down because I don't like you and wouldn't have liked to have fun with you. The opposite is the case here. I turned you down, because I like you very much and would like to have more with you than just one night."

"Uhh Xander, you know I'm not girlfriend material," Faith said in a quiet voice.

"I know that you think that Faith and even if I think otherwise, as long as you think you aren't, you are not. So I thought about becoming friends first, because I think we both could use one and the others aren't really that friendly to either of us. So let's make a deal. We try to get to know each other better and if you ever think we could be more than friends and a one nightstand, we look at it further. Deal?"

Faith was quiet for a while and ate a bit of her breakfast and then nodded. "We can try that, but how do we start?"

"First off we finish our breakfast and then we go talk to Wesley," answered Xander.

"To Wesley, why should we talk to Wesley?" Faith asked, surprised.

"Because I saw that hole of a motel, where you live yesterday and I don't even want to know how you're paying for that. Seeing that I really got pissed, because no one should live there and you deserve better and that is why we talk to Wes. You're the Slayer and so the Council should provide a good place to live and enough money so that you don't starve for you. If they won't, they can go fuck themselves because you are no slave," Xander said in an agitated tone.

Before Faith could say anything a young man on a bike stopped near their table, looked around and then spoke, "Sorry to interrupt, but I'm looking for an Alexander Harris and I was told by his father that I could probably find him here?"

Xander nodded. "That's me, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I work for MC Couriers and have an express letter for you." He offered him the letter and asked, "Could you please sign here?"

Xander nodded, took the letter and quickly signed the receipt. "Thank you," he said to the young man just before the man drove away again.

"An express letter for me? Strange, who would send me such a thing?" Xander asked, baffled.

Grinning Faith replied, "Open it Xander and you will know."

Xander looked up at Faith and with a grin said, "Wiseass."

"That's me and now open that letter or you will never know who wrote you from the Big Apple," Faith encouraged Xander.

"Big Apple? How do you know that it's from New York?" Xander asked, confused.

"Easy Xander, the post stamp and the return address. Remember...Slayer here, good eyes, awesome body and all those nice things," Faith said in a sultry tone.

Grinning, Xander opened the letter and started reading.

After a few minutes of silence Faith's patience was at an end and she asked, "So Xan, what is it?"

Xander shook his head and just replied, "Strange."

Baffled, Faith looked at Xander and said, "Strange? What's strange?"

Finally Xander looked up. After a moment of quiet, he replied, "This whole letter. It's from a law firm in New York and it states that my uncle, a Mr. Gordon Black-Inverness was hurt in an accident three days ago and that he invites me to come to New York, because he has some important things to discuss with me." Then he hold up two flight tickets and continued, "The letter also contained these two tickets on a flight this evening."

Faith looked at him for a moment and then asked, "So why is that letter from a law firm and not from your uncle himself, why two tickets and why is it strange?"

"The firm belongs to my uncle and the letter was written by a Miss Hanako, his secretary, because he can't write at the moment. Two tickets in case I want to bring some company with me and it's strange, because I never knew I had an uncle in New York," Xander replied.

"Ok, that is really strange. Maybe you should ask your parents about that," Faith said.

"Hmm yes, I could ask my father, but let's finish our breakfast first, then we talk to my father and after that we talk to Wesley," Xander said and went to grab something to eat from his plate only to find to his surprise that it was empty.

An innocent whistling Faith quickly said, "Looks like we are already finished. Let's go talk to your dad and skip on Wesley. We can talk to him after we come back from New York."

"We?" Xander asked, surprised.

Faith nodded. "Yes, we. You said you got two tickets, so I'll come with you to watch your back. Oh and shouldn't we also talk to the gang?"

Xander looked at Faith for a moment before he replied, "Thank you Faith and no, we won't talk to the gang. If you remember, they threw me out of 'their' gang and so they're not in a need to know. So let's go talk with my dad and then we go to your hotel to pack the things you need for the trip."

Xander stood up and Faith followed him. After they paid for their breakfast they left the café and walked into the direction of Xander's home.

Thirty minutes later they reached Xander's home and went inside. Xander looked into the living room and shook his head. "Strange, he isn't here, but his wallet is still on the table, so he can't be far," Xander said.

After looking around they found Xander's dad in the last place Xander would have expected, in the garage. Even stranger, it looked relatively clean. A bit surprised, Xander asked, "Dad? What are you doing here?"

Tony Harris looked up in surprise. "Your mother isn't around and I'm using the time to do something constructive for once Alex, but what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school and who's the girl with you?"

Xander nodded. "Yes, I should, but we have two free periods and I wanted to make use of the time, because I have to ask you something. This is Faith, a friend from school."

Tony put away the things he was currently sorting and then stood up. "Hello Faith, nice to meet a friend of my son's. What do you want to ask Xander?"

Xander looked around for a moment and then said, "You said mum isn't around?"

Tony nodded with a bit of relief and replied, "Yes, she said she needed to get a few things in LA and so she won't be back before tomorrow."

Sighing in relief Xander continued, "Good. Dad, I got a strange letter today. Who is Gordon Black and why didn't I know that I have an uncle in New York?"

Tony paled for a moment and then replied with a shaking tone in his voice. "Yes, he is your uncle and you should never talk about him around your mother. She would get furious."

At the last statement Xander paled and Faith looked curiously at both men.

"Why?" Xander simply asked.

"Your grandfather disowned her two years before you were born and threw her out of the family. She still hates him and her brother for that and you know how she gets. So, what does that letter say?" Tony answered and asked.

"It invites me to New York because he was hurt badly and he wants to talk to me about something important," Xander replied.

Tony nodded. "Good, but you have to leave today before your mum comes back or she won't let you go. Follow me inside, so that I can clean up and then I'll drive you to the airport and buy you a ticket."

"Thank you dad, but we won't need tickets. He sent me two," Xander said.

"Great, then go and pack a few things, while I clean up," Tony said.

After that Tony went to take a quick shower and Xander and Faith went to Xander's room to pack a few things.

"So, what's up with your mother? Your father looked like he feared her?" Faith asked Xander.

"Psst, not here. I'll explain later, okay?" Xander said in a quiet tone, while he was packing a few things into a traveling case.

Faith just nodded and then they met Xander's dad a few minutes later downstairs.

"OK Xander, are you ready?" Tony asked.

"Yeah dad. Could we stop at the SD Motel before, so that Faith can pick up a few things as well?" Xander asked.

Tony just nodded and together they left the house.

After a quick stop at the motel they reached the airport and shortly before Tony had to stay behind, he pulled his son into a hug and said, "Take this and say hi to Gordon for me."

Xander just nodded, not able to say something because he was too surprised about his dad hugging him.

Shortly after that their flight number was called and with a "Good bye, Dad." Xander and Faith vanished deeper into the airport.

Tony got to the big window and after the airplane his son was taking had lifted off, he whispered quietly. "Good luck my son. I hope your uncle finally found a way to help us."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On the flight to New York

"Care to tell me why you looked so surprised when your dad hugged you and why you've been doing the silent routine ever since?" Faith asked her friend, who hadn't said a single word since they'd left.

Xander kept silent for a few moments longer until Faith poked him in the side. "Why I looked surprised, you ask? I'm nearly seventeen now and this was only the third time my father has ever hugged me. I know that he loves me though and has done a lot to protect me from the wrath of Jessica."

"Huh?" was Faith's answer to that.

"You know, the thing who calls herself my mother is the black sheep of her family. Her maiden name is Jessica Black and she was thrown out of the family because she's a dark witch and had done something unforgivable. So her father threw her out, and sadly that's all I know about that. Until that letter I never knew my mother had a brother."

"But what did you mean with 'protecting you from her wrath'?" Faith asked.

"My mother liked to let her frustrations out on me and loved to use me for one spell or another, because she always liked how magic acted around me. She was fascinated with it and so tried again and again. My father always tried to protect me if he could, but sadly Jessica has some kind of power over him and so that only happened from time to time. It only was better if she went away for a longer period of time. I just hope that my supposed Uncle can shed some light into that darkness," Xander told her and then fell silent again.

Faith was quiet as well for while, thinking about what Xander had told her and not really knowing what to say. After a few minutes, she rested her head on his shoulder and fell into a troubled sleep in which she dreamed about witches, dark magic and a strange tin man.

-TA-

Around five hours later the plane finally landed in New York and the two could leave it. After they got their luggage and stood looking about in the arrival hall, Faith looked at Xander and asked: "What now, boytoy? We grab a cap and drive to the address on the letter or shall we grab a hotel room and catch a bit of sleep first?"

"Hmm, we could do that or just talk with that Asian beauty holding the sign with my name on it," Xander replied and pointed on the Asian beauty in question.

"Ahh ok, that's an option, sure," Faith grinned and then both went over to the Asian woman.

"Hello Miss, I'm Alexander Harris," Xander said after they reached her.

"Welcome to New York, Mr. Harris and Miss Lehane. My name is Hanako and I'm your Uncle's assistant. He regrets that he couldn't come to get you himself, but his doctor has ordered him to not to get out of bed. If you would follow me, I have a car outside waiting to bring you to Mr. Black."

Faith looked at the woman for a moment, until she asked, "One question Miss. How do you know my name?"

Hanako smiled and replied, "Magic Miss Lehane, simple magic. Or maybe the fact that your name had to be filed for your flight and I just asked the travel agent."

Faith grumbled, but she and Xander followed her outside. After they left the air conditioned airport building they were hit by a heat wave neither could believe. Even if they both had just come out of California, they'd spent the last hours in a relatively cool environment and at the moment it was easily 10 degrees hotter in New York than in California when they left it.

Hanako led them to a car and what a car it was. Xander stopped in surprise as he looked over the band new Chrysler Stretch limousine. "Whoaaa," was the only thing he could say and from Faith you only heard a heartfelt "Nice".

Hanako seemed amused by their disbelieving faces, as the chauffeur opened them the door and after all three had entered the car, closed the door again.

As soon as the door was closed, they took a deep breath and were relieved about the nice coolness inside of the car.

After they had settled down in the car and the chauffeur had pulled out of the parking lot, Xander brought me here, I never even knew that I had an Uncle on my mother's side. What can you tell me about him?"

"Right now not much, except that he is a successful lawyer here in New York and that he is looking forward to finally meeting you. To tell you more right now wouldn't be wise, because we don't know if your mother has placed even more spells on you besides the simple tracking charm I could detect," Hanako replied.

"Xan has a tracking charm on him? So she knows where he is?" Faith asked with a bit of fear for her friend in her voice.

"Maybe, maybe not. Xander's magic is untrained and filled with dark energy from the Hellmouth. Those two effects probably mean that all magic around or placed on Xander is likely to act a bit chaotically. But that should be all about that until we have reached your Uncle's house. So, how was your flight?"

They chatted a bit about casual things and after driving a while trough New York traffic, they reached the estate of Xander's Uncle, which lay just a bit outside of the city itself.

Just as they drove through the gate Xander felt something strange and before he could even ask, Hanako said, "That would have been the wards placed around the whole estate and your Uncle will explain that as well."

Xander just nodded.

After the chauffeur had opened the door they exited the car and Xander and Faith could only gape at seeing the nice house. It and the nice area around it showed more than anything else that Xander's Uncle couldn't be counted among the poorer citizens of New York.

At the time both only could say in one voice, "Wow."

After watching the two gaping kids for a few moments Hanako finally cleared her throat and said, "If you would follow me, I will introduce you to Mr. Black."

Xander and Faith just nodded and then quickly followed the Asian beauty, but both were still looking around, taking the entire large front of the house in.

Hanako showed them the way to two adjoining rooms first and said, "These will be your rooms for your stay. If you want, you can use them to refresh yourselves first and then I'll bring you to Mr. Black."

"Thank you Hanako. I could die for a nice hot shower," Faith said and quickly disappeared into one of the rooms.

Xander just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Thank you as well. If you give us thirty minutes, we should be ready."

-TA-

Half an hour later they were indeed ready and Hanako already waited for them and greeted them with a friendly smile. Without a word she gestured that they should follow her and then she went down the corridor. After she had directed them through a few corridors she stopped at a big double door, which looked like it was made out of solid oak and had a lot of arcane symbols engraved into it. She nodded at the two and then knocked at the door. "Gordon? Are you decent? Your nephew and his friend are here to see you."

After a few moments a deep voice answered, "Yes Han, I am. You can all come in."

At those words the two huge doors opened outwards and allowed them entrance into the room behind it. Hanako waved the two teenagers in and then followed them.

Xander entered the room and stood still after a few steps. He saw a big room which looked to be a combination of an office and library. In one corner stood a training bike from which a tall man with long black hair was just climbing down with a bit of trouble it seemed. He winced a bit as he put his full weight on his legs again. He grabbed a cane which leaned on the nearby wall and then came slowly and carefully towards them, each step he took seemed to hurt quite a bit.

Xander quickly moved again as well, so that the man who he guessed was his uncle wouldn't have to move too far.

"So much for he has to stay in bed," Faith said grinning.

As they walked closer, each of them looked the other over carefully, taking in everything about the other. As they reached each other, the man reached out with his hand to greet Xander.

Faith watched this first meeting carefully from the moment they entered the room and noted that Hanako was suddenly getting tense as Xander was reaching for the outstretched hand.

Faith's muscles tensed now as well and she prepared to run forward and yelled in warning, "Xander…"

But the warning came a moment too late.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: This chapter isn't beta read so every error is my own… feel free to help out in fixing stuff I and Word overlooked.

Chapter 3

Just as Xander touched the skin of the man's hand for the handshake a small white flash was seen for a second and with a painful yelp Xander was thrown backwards trough more than half of the room. Luckily for him Faith was already on the move and caught him in midair before he could crash against the wall of the room. After she lowered him slowly to the ground she pulled a ceramic knife she had hidden away and looked at Hanako and Xander's so called Uncle, ready to strike at a moment's notice. "What the hell was that? What have you asshole done do Xander?" she yelled at the man, while not leaving the Asian beauty out of her eyes.

Xander's Uncle looked at the girl and at Xander a bit shocked himself. He then tumbled a bit and Hanako quickly supported him so that he stayed on his feet. "Sorry Miss Faith, that wasn't expected at all," he answered a bit out of breath and with a bit of pain in his voice. He carefully rubbed about the red armband he wore on the right arm and then he continued. "It looks like Xander inherited the gifts our family had for generations, but someone had tampered with it. My bet would be on my sister or some of her friends."

"Gift?" Faith asked. "And what do you mean tampered with it?" she finished.

"Miss Faith, if you don't mind let us wait until Xander wakes up again so I only need to tell it once," he said while Hanako placed him carefully into the comfortable chair behind the desk.

After Hanako had helped the man she picked up a canter full of water, poured some into a glass which she quickly gave the man. Then she came into Faith and Xander's direction. While Faith watched her warily she put a bit of the water onto a towel and then asked, while pointing at Xander. "May I?"

As Faith nodded she knelt down beside Xander and placed the cold towel on his forehead and after that she let some of the water dribble down on Xander.

It took a moment, but after a while Xander moaned and opened his eyes again. "Did someone get the plate of that truck?" he asked.

Hanako only smiled while Faith pulled him up to his feet. "On your feet X, you can sleep later," she said in a tone which tried to hide her worry.

After Xander stood on his feet, still a bit unsure, he looked at his hand and then at his uncle. "What happened?" he asked.

"As I started to tell your girlfriend it seems like you inherited our family gift, but someone tampered with it," his uncle said.

"Gift?" Xander asked. "And what do you mean tempered with it?" he finished and then looked confused as Faith, Hanako and his uncle started to snicker.

"What?" he demanded to know.

"Ohh nothing X. You just used exactly the same words I did before," Faith replied still snickering.

"Sit down you two and I will explain," the man said, pointing on a nearby couch.

"I'm Gordon Black, a quite successful lawyer here in New York and the latest heir of the Black-Inverness clan," Gordon began and after a small pause he continued. "But that isn't all as you might have guessed. Our clan is and was fighting the Darkness in this world, just as Miss Faith here only on a different level. Most males of our clan inherited the gift for Celtic white magic. So did I and as we just saw you as well."

"You must be wrong," Xander interrupted. "Me and magic? We don't work very well together."

Gordon looked at his young nephew for a while and finally continued. "Yes, I would have bet on that. Our short contact showed me that someone tampered with your abilities and so it isn't a surprise magic reacts strange around you. Someone is or was harnessing your power for quite a long while."

"Harnessing my power? What? Why? Why would mum do that?" Xander asked quite confused.

"Simple Xander…for the power, as I said before most of our male family members inherit the gift, a female only does so very seldom. Your mum, my sister, was one of the very few who did, but it was only a very minor magical power she had and she was never satisfied with it. She always wanted more power and then she fell in with a bad crowed in her quest for power. She did quite a lot of unspeakable things to increase her power until our father had enough and threw her out of the family," Gordon replied.

"Threw her out?" Xander asked. "What happened then?"

"We are not really sure. She vanished with one of the young men she had put under her control and we haven't heard from her in a long while. After my father died in a car accident while he was here in the USA I took over our family business and always kept my eyes and ears open for signs of her. Without any luck I must say, until an old friend contacted me who had quite a strange adventure on one Halloween night in a town called Sunnydale. I then started to investigate there a bit, but only on a low burner because Hanako and I were quite busy in our fight. Finally a friend who was working for me reported back from Sunnydale and told me about having found my sister and about you. We planned to come to Sunnydale to have a talk with my sister and you, but a week before we planned to come I was hurt badly in a fight against three dark witches, from which I'm still recovering and so we brought you here," Gordon finally finished.

"Why?" Xander only asked.

"To get to know you and to see what you are made off. We got quite a few interesting reports about you and your friends' endeavors in Sunnydale and I simply am hoping that you will take over my mantle, because my wounds were to severe and I probably will never recover to my full health."

"Take over your mantle?" Xander asked in astonishment. "How? I'm just me and nothing special," he finished.

"First of to being nothing special, you survived as a 'normal' human for quite a while against odds that were unbelievable and if we can break the bounding of your powers, training you in its use won't be hard, because most of our magic is instinctual and the rest is easy to learn," Gordon explained.

"How are you planning to break the bounding on Xander's powers?" Faith asked.

"That Miss Faith is a good question and sadly I can't really answer it yet. That's why we invited you here, to see how the bounding works and how to break it, which should be much easier here than on the Hellmouth and under his mothers presence," Gordon said.

Before Faith could ask her next question a loud grumbling sound coming from Xander's direction interrupted them. Xander blushed a bit and quickly said, "Sorry…the last thing I ate where those peanuts on the plane."

Hanako smiled pleasantly and said, "No problem I prepared something to eat for all of us and after that we can make plans of what to do next."

After they all quickly agreed she turned to Gordon. "I nearly forgot Xander had a tracking charm on him and if it worked well enough we might get company, who will look for him."

"Our wards should be up to the task, but nonetheless I will increase them just to be on the safe side," Gordon replied.

The four then went to the dining room where they had quite an enjoyable meal and a bit of small talk where they all got to know each other a bit better.

After they finished eating they agreed to meet again in the morning to make plans on what to do. Because for now Xander and Faith were quite tired from the long day and Gordon still had the wards to increase.

+T+

(Sunnydale, Harris Household, later in the night)

Jessica just got home after her trip to LA and just as she entered the house she felt like something was wrong. She concentrated her senses and could only detect Tony in the living room, as she entered the room she saw that he lay passed out on the couch with a nearly empty bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand. She shrugged her shoulders, turned around and went upstairs to the attic. As she reached the door she mumbled a small spell to open the lock on the door and then entered her 'Magical Room'. She went around the silver pentagram on the floor and quickly stored all the supplies she had bought in a huge black cupboard.

After she finished that task she went over to her desk and sat down behind it. She took a deep breath and relaxed herself. 'Time to check on Alex,' she thought and then took a clear crystal ball out of a drawer and put it on the desk. She put both her hand around the ball and quickly mumbled a spell. As nothing happened she looked confused at the crystal and then spoke the spell again, but still nothing happened. She looked in disbelief at the crystal for a while and then took a map of Sunnydale out of the same drawer the crystal was in. She placed it on the desk as well and then activated the tracking spell she had placed on her son, but just as with the crystal nothing happened.

"That cannot be," she cursed out loud. "What the hell happened? I can feel that he is still alive, so why do the spells not work?" she asked herself.

She thought over it for a few minutes and then she quickly jumped up and stormed down into the living room, yelling, "TONY!" But she got no reaction. As she reached the couch her 'husband' lay on she slapped him several times, but got no reaction except a small moan.

She hurried into the kitchen, grabbed a glass and filled it with water and then back in the living room splashed it into Tony's face, but except an "Whaa..What?" and then a snore she got no reaction.

She cursed a bit as she realized that she wouldn't get anything out of Tony until he was sober again. She cursed a bit more and kicked Tony so hard into the ribs that she heard a small 'crack'. Then she grabbed her mantle and stormed out of the house again. "The stupid brat is possible over at Willow's home or that Summers bitch," she said into the night.

She quickly reached the house of the Rosenberg family, but found it dark and no one reacted on her ringing the bell. She cursed her bad luck again and then wanted to head over to the Summers family as she heard voices nearing the house.

She quickly hid behind some bushes and watched as Buffy Summers escorted Willow to the door. Not seeing her son with them she waited until Buffy had left and then rang the bell again.

+T+

(New York, Back Residence, Xander's room)

Xander lay in his bed asleep and was tossing around as if in a terrible nightmare. Sweat was gathering on his forehead and he mumbled, "No mother… leave Willow alone… don't… don't hurt her...please…" he repeated that several times until he nearly jumped out of the bed, loudly yelling "NOOOO!"

Only a few seconds later his door was tossed open and Faith, dressed only in panties, but with a stake in her hand stormed into his room. Looked around and as she saw nothing but Xander she lowered her hand with the stake in it and asked. "What happened X?"

Xander who hadn't turned around to her yet replied. "A nightmare, just a nightmare, Faith."

With a smirk on her lips Faith said, "I have just the cure for a bad nightmare."

"Huh?" Xander said and turned around, his eyes going wide at seeing the beautiful dark haired and nearly nude slayer before him.

+T+

(Sunnydale, Rosenberg Residence)

Willow let out a scream as she was back handed to the floor by Xander's mother. She had been shocked when she had turned up on her doorstep asking about the location of Xander. Thankfully she was no vampire as she had walked right over the threshold, even if she had not actually invited her. But as soon as she had said she didn't know, the woman had changed and began to shout and demand the truth before actually hitting her. She felt her lip and noted she had actually drawn blood. She looked at the woman in shock. Jessica mealy glared down at her before she reached down and grabbed her hair and pulled her roughly to her feet, she slammed the door shut before she rammed her fist into her chest winding her and sending her to the ground.

"I never liked you Willow," Jessica growled out as she stared down at her. "You're like a mouse, so timid and uneasy with your place in the world," she added cruelly. "I never understood what my son saw in you at all and neither do I see what he saw in that annoying blond you both hang around with," she spat as she jammed her foot down into Willow's chest, making her moan and cry out in pain. "Now where is Alexander?" she demanded to know.

"I don't know Mrs. Harris, I swear," Willow answered while gasping for breath. "We haven't seen him since we kicked him out of the group," she admitted.

Jessica frowned at this before she snarled and kicked the red head in the ribs with enough force to break one or two. Willow cried out as there was a distinct crack and pain flooded her body. Her vision blurred a little before she refocused on the woman standing above her.

"By what right did you abandon my son, you bitch?" Jessica found herself growling out. "After all he has done for you since you first met, what made you think you had the right to turn on him?" she asked in a tone that sent shivers up Willow's spine.

Say what you want about Jessica and her quest for power, but in the end Alexander was still her son and the only one who had the right to hurt him was herself and the idea that this little red headed bitch had turned on him after so many years of been protected and helped by him made her all the madder. It seemed she now had two purposes here, one to find the location of where her son was and two to punish this bitch for her actions. It seemed she was going to have some fun after all. She always liked to give pain to others, even since she ripped the first wing from a butterfly at the age of 7.

Willow gasped for breath as she fought to answer. "Buffy said we didn't need him anymore. He was useless to our group," Willow said in between gasps. "He couldn't fight the vampires and demons one on one and he had nothing to really offer the group except to get in the way and maybe get one of us killed by accident," she continued the words tumbling out.

"So the blond made the call and you obeyed without realizing how wrong it was?" Jessica taunted her. "I was right, my son should have known better than to get involved with you. You're easily dominated and this blond clearly has your wrapped around her finger," she stated as she lashed out again, this time at Willow's left arm. Willow screamed as her arm was broken. She couldn't believe this was happening to her, especially as it was Xander's mother doing it.

"Please stop," Willow begged weakly.

"And why should I do that Willow?" Jessica inquired with a raised eyebrow. "You betrayed my son and while I'm pissed off with him for running away without permission and putting my plans on hold I find your actions to be far more annoying," she told her as she once more grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up, ignoring her pleas and cries of pain so she was looking her in the eyes. "Tell me where he is and I might spare you some of what I plan to do to you little ungrateful bitch," she advised.

Willow stared into Jessica's eyes and shivered again as she could almost see flames flickering in them. "I swear that I told you the truth. I don't know where he went, but I think Faith went with him as she is missing as well," she admitted, hoping this would spare her further pain.

"And who is Faith?" Jessica demanded to know as she took note of the new name.

"She's new to the group, but isn't well liked by most of us except for Xander," Willow answered. "I think I think he's sleeping with her," she added in a tone that suggested she was jealous. "Faith hinted about it before she vanished," she spat. Unaware the brunette Slayer had only said that to anger her.

Jessica rammed her knee into Willow's chest and allowed her to drop to the ground and curl up into a ball whimpering, this was all news to her. 'So Alex might have a new girlfriend and clearly his relationship with the cheerleader was finished for good. Still it didn't help her find her son. Where would he go with this supposed girlfriend? Who could possibly help him?' she thought. Finally something came back to her and she glanced down at the crying red head. "What do you know about vampires, demons and magic?" she asked.

Willow didn't even hesitate to answer. She told her everything she knew, even the fact that Buffy and Faith were Slayers. Her emotions were shot and she feared for her very life, when she mentioned she was training to be a witch she missed the pleased and sadistic look that crossed Jessica's face. "So Alex has been hiding far more than I guessed, I didn't realize he knew the truth of the world," she mused to herself. "It seems I'm due to a long overdue talk with my son when I find him, but first to deal with you Willow," she said, turning back to the red head who tried to crawl away. "You shouldn't have mentioned being a witch in training," she told her before she placed her hands on Willow's chest and began to chant.

Willow wondered what in hell Jessica was doing before a wrenching pain hit her and her entire chest seemed inflamed. She let out a cry of agony as something began to be pulled out of her. She tried to struggle, but found herself unable to do anything except jar her already broken bones. Her vision burred again and her breathing began to falter somewhat. She stared into Jessica's eyes that glared down at her with a sadistic and pleased look in them. Infact the last thought Willow had was that Jessica looked like whatever she was doing caused her pleasure, but before she could think more about that finally she passed out. A few minutes later Jessica removed her hand and stumbled backwards, just basking in the feeling of the power she had just absorbed from the red head and the orgasm that power rush gave her. Who knew Alex's little friend would prove useful to her? She had quite a bit of power in her and now it was hers.

"That was enjoyable for me, but somehow I doubt it was for you," Jessica mumbled as she glanced down at the unconscious red head. "Now to ensure you learn your lesson bitch, as I doubt Alex has the stomach to make you pay for betraying him," she stated as she reached down and broke both of the red heads legs, leaving her with only her fight arm still unhurt. "And to ensure you never tell anyone who did this," she cast a quick spell to ensure Willow would never be able to tell anyone who had assaulted her.

She turned to leave before she cast one last spell to ensure any prints she had left were removed, finally exiting the house she found herself feeling a bit more relaxed after having someone to vent her anger and frustration on. The information she had gotten out of the red head was interesting, but it got her no way nearer to find Alexander than she was before. She doubted the blond would be any more informative and the things Willow had said she was capable of were troubling. She would deal with her later. She had another idea on how to locate her wayward son first before going after the blond slayer.

End Notes: A big thanks to Razial who wrote this nice Jessica / Willow scene for me. Thanks for your help, bro.


End file.
